Momento Perfecto
by mikoblue
Summary: Naruto jamás pensó que el hecho que lo llamaran pervertido y que sus no tan legendarias batallas con Konohamaru tuvieran espectadores le causaría algún problema, al menos así lo pensó hasta que los amorosos ojos de Hinata lo vieron con sorpresa en una de tantas noches.


Los personajes en esta Historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador del asombroso mundo de Naruto.

-MOMENTO PERFECTO-

Naruto respiró profundamente sintiendo fuerte viento en su rostro, concentrándose, tratando de no perder el objetivo, que hasta día fuera invicto no significaba nada más aun cuando se enfrentaba a un extraordinario ninja, uno que en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de vencerlo, uno que se había superado hasta estar a la altura del héroe de Konoha, si, Naruto Uzumaki se enfrentaba a uno de sus mayores rivales y no podía permitirse perder, no ahora que en su vida todo parecía perfecto, no ahora que el dolor quedó atrás, no ahora que tenía una hermosa novia que lo inspiraba.

— ¡Ahí voy!— gritó su contrincante mientras el rápido movimiento de sus manos preparaban el ataque.

— ¡Bien!— contestó tratando de liberar su energía, preparándose para el feroz ataque.

— ¡Sexy no Jutsu!— gritó su cuerpo transformándose en lo más erótico que a una pervertida mente podría imaginar.

—Has mejorado mucho Konohamaru— dijo Naruto jadeando orgulloso de su resistencia y preparándose para el contraataque

—Maldición, Naruto-niiichan te has vuelto muy fuerte — dijo sin deshacer aun la poderosa técnica.

—Un poderoso ataque no lo es todo Konohamaru, ¡Tienes que pensar en las debilidades de tu rival! ¡Por eso ahora yo te venceré!

—Na-Naruto-kun…— la delicada y sorprendida voz de Hinata llegó a los jóvenes que se paralizaron.

—Hi-Hi-Hinata… ¿Qué-Que haces…aquí?— Tartamudeo con la mente en blanco.

—Y-yo te…te vi… y-y— su rostro enrojeciendo con cada segundo —No…No sabía que t-ttte gu-gustaba… ¡Lo la-lamento Naruto-kun, t-tengo que irme!

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo había visto! ¡Hinata lo había visto!

—Eh… bueno… nos vemos Naruto-nii— se despidió Konohamaru huyendo y dejando a Naruto solo con su vergüenza y su mala suerte.

Naruto se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el frio suelo deseando convertirse en pasto, después de todo el pasto lo tenía tan fácil, solo quedarse ahí recibiendo los rayos del sol sin tener que hacer nada, sin avergonzarse así mismo frente a su novia… si tan solo fuera pasto… que buena vida. Quizá si no se movía el sufriente tiempo quizás podría convertirse en pasto.

— ¡No! ¡Maldición!— gritó recuperando el sentido que demonios hacía ahí tirado en el maldito pasto, tenía que ir tras Hinata y explicarle que todo era una absurda competencia perve… ¡Demonios! ¡Eso tampoco se escuchaba bien! pasó las manos por su corto cabello y sin realmente tener un plan corrió como si la vida dependiera de eso y es que tal vez así era, no quería que Hinata pensara mal de él, deseaba que ella lo siguiera viendo como el más genial ninja. Por qué demonios tenía que seguir haciendo el tonto ¿Qué no se suponía que había madurado?

Bueno tan poco era como si Hinata no conociera esa técnica, lo que pasaba era que entonces eran unos niños y él buscaba llamar la atención pero ahora… que él siguiera haciendo eso ¡Maldición! Seguramente lo veía como un pervertido… Bien, él era un pervertido pero no quería que Hinata lo supiera. Tenía que arreglarlo… decirle que estaba ayudando a Konohamaru a perfeccionar la técnica que una vez había salvado al mundo… no es que lo ultimo fuera mentira.

Cuando por fin llegó a la residencia de los Hyuuga ya pasaban de las doce, y que el buscara a Hinata a esas horas probablemente no sería algo bien visto por el líder del clan y padre de Hinata, pero es que no podía esperar mientras más tiempo pasara Hinata seguramente se imaginaria haría una idea aun más equivoca. Tocó a la puerta mandando una oración al universo para que se compadeciera de él y lo ayudara.

— ¿Se encuentra Hinata?— preguntó a un sirviente que rápidamente lo dejó pasar a la estancia.

—Uzumaki-san— lo saludó Hanabi en la sala, con cierta molestia, demasiado formal. Un silencio incomodo —Ella dice que no está lista para verlo.

— Puedo esperar.

—No sé lo que pasó, pero pienso averiguarlo.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi hermana está encerrada en su habitación y no quiere ver a nadie— dijo entrecerrando los característicos ojos de los Hyuuga, evaluándolo, viendo más allá.

—Así… bien, entonces me voy. —se despidió aun más incomodo. —Vendré a ver a Hinata otro día.

—Será lo mejor— ella asintió acompañándolo hasta la salida y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Definitivamente tenía que ver a Hinata, si Hanabi sospechaba algo, no quería ni imaginar las cosas que estaría pensando su novia en este momento.

Como el buen ninja que era, se deslizó furtivamente por el jardín, evadiendo fácilmente la estricta vigilancia de los Hyuuga, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, se concentró en el chakra de Hinata y sin dudarlo siguió el rastro hasta llegar a la habitación, pensó por un momento descartando la puerta rápidamente nuevamente se deslizo por la ventana hasta estar frente a ella, solo que en todos sus años de ninja nada lo preparó para lo que se encontró.

— ¡¿Hi-Hinata?!— gritó al ver la forma en la que estaba vestida ¿Por qué estaba vestida, No?

— ¡¿Na-Naruto-kun!?— Gimió avergonzada tapándose los ojos — ¡No me veas!

—¿T-Tu porque estas…?— No podía terminar, toda su atención estaba en el pequeño vestido negro o mejor dicho en lo que no cubría el pequeño y ajustado vestido con el pronunciado escote que dejaba ver las voluptuosas formas de su pecho.

Hinata cubrió sus propios ojos en un vano intento de evadir la realidad sin embargo Naruto podía notar lo avergonzada que estaba, su blanca piel había adquirido un adorable rojo. Si deseaba convencer a Hinata que no era un pervertido debería de apartar la vista inmediatamente y darse la vuelta para que ella tuviera tiempo de cubrirse, pero… lamentablemente para Hinata tenía un novio muy pervertido que se negaba a perderse un segundo de aquella hermosa vista.

—Na-Naruto-kun— suplicó —por favor… no me veas.

—E-está bien— accedió sabiendo que se encontraba al borde y no quería hacer algo que pudiera asustarla —pero será mejor que cubras algo más que tus ojos.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Veras… si quieres que alguien no vea— dijo señalándola mientras trataba con toda su fuerza de desviar la mirada para darle algo de privacidad —deberías cubrir tu cuerpo, no tus ojos.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun!— gritó sorprendida abriendo los ojos para rápidamente comprender y lanzarse hacía la cama tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con una manta.

Lamentablemente para Hinata aquel tampoco había sido un buen movimiento, porque la aguda mirada de Naruto no se perdió de ningún detalle ¡Maldición! Estaba derrotado, si Konohamaru fuera capaz de reproducir tan erótica imagen de la tímida y adorable Hinata en la cama, él estaría total y absolutamente derrotado en menos de un segundo. Corrección si Konohamaru se atreviera a reproducir una imagen de Hinata con su Jutsu sexy, él se encargaría de matarlo como mínimo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— preguntó poniendo la manta como escudo, tan inocente Hinata, realmente pensaba que eso podría detenerlo.

—Bueno, yo… yo venía a explicarte que no soy un pervertido… pero no creo que eso sea muy creíble ahora. — estaba avergonzado, probablemente su cara tan roja como la de Hinata en estos momentos y ¡Maldición! Aquello no era lo único que sentía.

—No creo que seas un pervertido— le dijo y Naruto no la saco de su error. —Yo solo estaba sorprendida, había escuchado acerca de los pequeños enfrentamientos con Konohamru, pero… — ella se detuvo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Naruto que la veía curioso— ¿E-esos son tus gustos? S-si… ¿Si te gustan ese t-tipo de mu-mujeres?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué…Que si para que tú seas feliz… yo-y…tu quieres que haga lo mismo que Konohamaru?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! N-No es necesario que tú hagas… claro que me gus… ¡No! Digo Por supuesto eres muy atractiva y me gustaría… y… yo… — respiró profundo tratando de calmarse— No necesito nada solo estar contigo soy muy feliz.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó y Naruto asintió vigorosamente. —Yo también soy muy feliz solo con estar contigo— Ambos no podían estar más avergonzados sus caras tan rojas y brillantes.

Un cómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Naruto se dio la oportunidad de ver por primera vez el lugar donde Hinata pasaba las noches, un lugar agradable, femenino, sencillo y ordenado, en la superficie nada que ver con su habitación y sin embargo…, se dio cuenta entonces lo diferentes y similares que eran.

—Hinata— se animó a hablar — ¿Por qué crees que me gustaría que tu… y yo… pues… eso?

—Hanabi— respondió sacando una revista del pequeño mueble al lado de la cama —me mostró esto.

Naruto se acerco viendo el contenido de la revista. Era una de esas publicaciones para mujeres jóvenes, hablaba de citas, cuestionarios para evaluar una relación y lo que una mujer debería hacer para mantener a su novio interesado— frunció el seño, no gustándole mucho que Hinata se hiciera ese tipo de ideas, aunque bien podrían hacer un par de cosas que parecían realmente interesante. Ahora que lo pensaba Hanabi no era su enemiga, solo que al parecer le molestaba ser dejada al margen y era de esas a las que les gustaba conocer los detalles de las vidas amorosas de los demás.

— ¿Esto— dijo señalando la revista — crees que es lo que deberíamos hacer?

—No lo sé… realmente no hemos hablado mucho… y no tengo experiencia.

—Te amo, Hinata. — dijo con toda sinceridad aunque no pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar, Hinata necesitaba comprender que ella no necesitaba hacer nada para hacerlo feliz, simplemente con estar a su lado y tomar su mano, se sentía el hombre más afortunado. —Eres la más importante para mí.

—Yo también Te amo, Naruto-kun. — Él sonrió complacido sentándose a un lado de su novia que había olvidado la protectora manta dejando al descubierto el increíble escote que atraía los depravados pensamientos a la mente del rubio.

—No es necesario que tengamos que hacer lo que dice aquí, a menos que tú quieras— dijo apreciando vestido que Hinata descuidadamente olvidaba cubrir.

—E-Esta bien —Dijo apoyando su cuerpo en el cálido cuerpo del amor de su vida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recostados en aquella pequeña cama vieron su futuro, su amor creciendo, dando frutos. Naruto comprendió que a partir de ese momento no podría separarse de Hinata, de lo importante que se había vuelto para él y que haría lo que fuera para que ella fuera feliz a su lado. Naruto besó sus labios tiernamente no queriendo que algo diera fin al perfecto momento de sus vidas.

—Naruto-kun— susurró dulcemente adentrándose en un feliz sueño.

—Hinata— dijo el siguiéndola.

::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola! ¡Feliz 4 de Noviembre! Para mí un día muy especial, por lo que siempre escribo algo en esta fecha, ahora después de acobardarme los dos años anteriores me he atrevido a escribir esta pequeña historia de Naruto y Hinata, algo dulce que tal vez podría prestarse para más, pero que al final he pensado que lo sencillo era lo mejor aunque tal vez a algunos pueda parecerle demasiado predecible. Espero no haberme equivocado ¿Ustedes que opinan?

En verdad Muchas gracias por brindarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia que espero fuera de su agrado y pudieran conocer un poco más de mi forma de escribir que ya espero pronto escribir nuevamente del mundo de Naruto, y por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

 _mikoblue_


End file.
